Scared Straight
'is episode 86a of Edward and Eric. It premiered on Kids' WB on March 16, 2002. Synopsis Mrs. White is tired of her students and their antics, so she decides to take them on a field trip to a scared straight program at the Lakeside City Correctional Facility. But, as usual, hijinks ensue. Cast *Andrew Rannells as Edward, The Narrator, Christian , Larry, Cop Chris and Prisoner #1 *Josh Peck as Eric *Tress MacNellie as Mrs. White *Mike Pollock as Principal Walker and Guard #1 *Gary Sauls as Constantinos, Joey, Skipper, Officer Owen and Prisoner #2 *Edward Felker as Stanley, Luke, Prisoner #3 and Guard #2 *Dan Green as Dallas and Guard #3 *John DiMaggio as Tony *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Blake *Jessica DiCicco as Lola *Veronica Taylor as Carver *Eric Stuart as Sebastian, Cal and Frankie Trivia *The second version of Hawaiian Adventures SpongeBob Theme by Nicolas Carr, Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield serves as the title card track for this episode. *Although this episode premiered in 2002, the copyright date at the end of the credits is 2001. Errors *Edward is pale in this episode. *There are no frames between Mrs. White saying "You guys aren't expelled." and "Uhh, I have something better!", thus causing a "jump" in the animation. *When Tony asks Frankie for a pencil, his lip syncing is off. *When Mrs. White yells at Tony, her outline is incomplete. *When Mrs. White says "Well, sorta", the animation of her saying "Yes, everybody is expelled." is reused. *At one point, Christian's hazmat suit is blue, but then it's orange as usual in the next shot. Transcript (Episode opens with a wide shot of Mrs. White's classroom) '''The Narrator: '''Ah, Lakeside City School - home to Mrs. White's class. Here, Mrs. White can usually be seen selling test answers to students that are likely to be dropouts, or not showing up to tutorials that students need. Let's see what they're up to today. (Mrs. White is in front of the blackboard) '''Mrs. White: '''Now, class, before I pass out your tests, I want you to keep quiet at all times unless you need a writing utensil. (Later, everybody is taking the test) '''Tony: '(whispering) Psst, Frankie, can I borrow a pencil? '''Mrs. White: '''BE QUIET UNLESS YOU WANT A ZERO! '''Tony: '''But, Mrs. White, I was only asking for a pencil. '''Mrs. White: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!!!! (screams harder and runs so fast she crashes through the classroom's wall) '''Tony: '''I just wanted a pencil. (That evening, Mrs. White is in her apartment. She is sitting down on her couch while eating a TV dinner and channel surfing) '''Mrs. White: '''My students are so disrespectful. They just never know when to keep their mouths shut, and they're simply unteachable. If only I had a way to change their ways. (Cut to inside of Mrs. White's head. The camera zooms into her brain, where we see live-action stock footage of a chimpanzee playing ping-pong with a man) '''Mrs. White: '''Nope, my mind's blank. (suddenly, she gets an idea as a light bulb appears above her head) That's it! I can expel them! Walker needed it anyway. And besides, I've wasted 85 episodes and 4 seasons dealing with their nonsense, how did I not come up with this idea before?! (Suddenly, the light bulb runs out of power and falls on her head, where it's shattered to pieces) '''Mrs. White: '''OW! (The next day, everybody except for Edward walks into class disappointed as usual) '''Edward: '''I'm all set for my pre-pre-pre-pre-pre-pre Calculus test today, Mrs. White! '''Mrs. White: '''Actually, Edward, today won't be your pre-pre-pre-pre-pre-pre Calculus test. In fact, class, consider this your last day here. '''Everyone: '''Huh?! '''Edward: '''But, Mrs. White, it's January. '''Mrs. White: '''I'm not one to give into popular sentiment- '''Joey: Perhaps that explains your taste in clothes. Mrs. White: -but the rest of the staff and I have concluded that all of you are the biggest nuisances we have ever encountered. And all of you will have to take your antics elsewhere, as Lakeside City School isn't the place for any of you. 'Edward: '''So, are you saying that you are banning us from the premises on the account of persistent violation of guidelines? '''Mrs. White: '''Yes, everybody is expelled. (The entire class, except for Edward, cheers. Edward shatters to pieces, but then he quickly reforms himself and cries) '''Edward: '(sobbing) OH, PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, MRS. WHITE! I NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG! I JUST WANT TO PURSUE MY EDUCATION! 'Mrs. White: '(in her mind) Dang it. Everybody is happy, except for that twerp with glasses. And he's more annoying whenever he cries. I gotta think of something better before I flip out. 'Eric: '(pops out of nowhere) Hey, Mrs. White, why are you talking in your mind? '''Mrs. White: '''GAH! (Edward continues crying, and the entire class is partying. Some of them even knock down stuff) '''Mrs. White: '''WAIT! You guys aren't expelled. Uhh, I have something better! '''Joey: '''What is it? We still get to leave? '''Mrs. White: '''Well, sorta. (Immediately cuts to the entire class in a school bus. Every student is handcuffed) '''Joey: '''WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE DRAGGING US TO A SCARED STRAIGHT PROGRAM?! '''Mrs. White: '''It's for your own good! Category:Edward and Eric Category:Edward and Eric episodes Category:Episodes Category:Edward and Eric Season 4 Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages